Erin's Cabin
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: After "saving" Br'er Fox from the snow storm, Erin got herself held captive by him and Br'er Bear. Now she, just like Br'er Rabbit, has to use brains to beat them.


**Erin's Cabin**

By: Erinbubble92

**Summary: **After "saving" Br'er Fox from the snow storm, Erin got herself held captive by him and Br'er Bear. Now she, just like Br'er Rabbit, has to use brains to beat them.

At a cabin during a snow storm, inside, Erin was putting fire in the fireplace. She was wearing a pink long sleeve sweater, blue pants with bubble designs, and black boots. She kicks, baseball bat hit, and use her ankle to put the wood in the fireplace. She sat on a couch and turns on anime music.

"Ah, it's me time." Erin sighed. "No villains, no action, and nobody but me. Just me and my cabin for a bit."

Before Erin could sleep on the couch, somebody cried, "HELP!" making her open her eyes and gasped.

Outside a fox with brownish yellow hat, a yellow short with a brown vest, and green shorts, was trying to beat the snow storm but it made him hit the tree and back on the ground. Snow fell on top of his snow hole. Erin opens the door wearing a pink fuzzy coat and fuzzy boots.

"Hang on, I'm coming." Erin called.

She jumps in the snow and digs throw it like a gopher.

Later, Erin took off her coat and boots as she slides the fox in front of the fire. The ice melt quickly and he falls over.

"Thanks girly. That was might hospitality of you. Trusting a stranger and all." The fox said.

"Oh who would pretend to be stranded in a snow storm?" Erin asked. "I mean I'm..."

Before she could finish, the fox threw blueberries at her and grabbed her.

"Hey!" Erin yelled. "My glasses!"

"I would AND you fell for it silly girl!" The fox yelled throwing Erin. "Ain't that right, Br'er Bear." He threw Erin at a bear with red hat and a blue vest.

"Duh, yeah, Br'er Fox. Just like ole times." Br'er Bear nodded.

"Let me go!" Erin yelled

Br'er Bear just threw her in a chair and Br'er Fox tied her up wrist behind and around her arms. He grabbed his tail to make it like Erin's hair.

"Hiya, Br'er Fox. I'm a girl and I'll trust everybody. And now I'm tied to a chair." Br'er Fox imatitaded Erin. "Oh, that's not very nice."

Erin growled, she can't believe she fell for a trick.

"I'll you two. I'm a graduate student. Number 14 out of 170 students." Erin said.

"Oh I know you are but that doesn't mean you can't let your own guard down." Br'er Fox chuckled. "Oh my mistake, being rude of me. Let me wipe that blueberries off of you." He rubs the blueberries off her face with a cloth.

"Why that's very kind of you." Erin smiled.

"Now don't you go all cutey girly on me. I'm keeping my eye on you!" Br'er Fox told her.

"Does that mean we're keeping her?" Br'er Bear asked. "She is pretty. But uh... what does this have something to do with Br'er Rabbit?"

"This cabin is my new temporary hideout. It's the perfect hideout!" Br'er Fox said. "It'll make Br'er Rabbit confused of where I am and when he tries to find me, I'll grab him. Or my next plan is using this poor girl as bait since I know he doesn't want to see a poor girly in danger."

"Yeah but one problem, how are yah'll gonna know when he gets here or knows we're here?" Erin asked.

The two frown and started thinking. Now's her chance, she tip-toed to her cellphone and dialed unti Br'er Fox caught her.

"Hey, who you calling?" Br'er Fox yelled.

"Uh... a friend of mine." Erin lied. "Teen... Teen Atoine."

He grabs her cellphone and tries to call it but couldn't because it's modern. Br'er Fox touch the screen until it called, _"You've reached Team AToons, we can't come to the phone right now."_

The phone beeped as Br'er Fox spoke, "Well, you're friend, Teen Atoine, isn't at home." He throws the phone on a high shelf. He then snatches her by her sweater collar. "Now you lsiten to me very carefully. You try anything silly, I'm gonna do somethign I never done on any girl. I'm gonna barbque you at your fireplace!" He held Erin over the fire.

Erin sweats like crazy and glups as her hair strand hit the fire and burns.

"Or I'll skin you!" Br'er Fox slash his claws at her making her cringe. "Or I'll hang your little neck by the ropes! Now do I make myself clear."

"If-I-do-anything-silly, your-roast-me-hang-me-skin-me-grill-me-slain-me-or-get-slaughtered-by-Br'er-Bear, understood!" Erin talked fastly. _"Yeah right. I'll have to use brains not brawns this time."_

Br'er Bear is humming until Br'er Fox went to him.

"I'll take care of the girl. You go see what silly girl has to eat." Br'er Fox said. "What do have here anyway?!"

"Well... I have meat, dairy, and bread but I also have sweets even if my mother told me no sweets." Erin explained. "And since I did have dinner, I'll just have some cakes, cookies, shakes, and pies. I got those from Cafe Mew Mew and Snips and Snails and Puppydog Tails' Coffee shop and the pies I made from apples and cherries."

"Good, now why don't you get those sweets and warm up those pies." Br'er Fox told Br'er Bear.

Br'er Bear groaned and walked off into the kitchen.

"And don't you be trying anything screwbally, silly girl." Br'er Fox told Erin. "'Cause I'm clever see?"

"I'll say and you had a pretty clever plan there, uh that is 'til you made that mistake." Erin said, she's using her brains to outsmart him.

Br'er Fox rushed to her and held her shoulders. "Mistake?"

"Why leaving Br'er Bear all alone in the kitchen with my food, he could posion it. And well with you out of the way, he would have Br'er Rabbit and me all for himself." Erin explained but it was a lie.

"That low down, food posionator!" Br'er Fox growled.

He stomp off-screen as Erin watches holding her giggles. There was a fight until Br'er Bear slide by and hits the table. The ring went around his behind.

"I reckon Br'er Fox's gonna cook." Br'er Bear said.

"Hmm... wonder why he wants to cook so bad?" Erin asked, then faked a surprise face. "Oh I know. Maybe he'll posion the food and take me and Br'er Rabbit to himself."

"Just like ole' times." Br'er Bear said.

Br'er Bear got up quick and wiggled the table off. He stomped in there as Erin held her giggle. There was another fight off-screen.

There was a delicious dessert buffet on the table with Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear on each side.

"Go ahead, Br'er Bear." Br'er Fox told Br'er Bear.

"You first, Br'er Fox." Br'er Bear insist.

"Why me first? Food still posion from when you cooked it!" Br'er Fox yelled in Br'er Bear's face like wind.

"Gosh." Erin spoke making the boys look at her. "I'm sure glad your not gonna make me taste the food."

Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear smiled at each other and then went to her off-screen for her to taste the food.

Erin has ate all of the dessert as Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear held forks with cake and pie. Erin keeps eating as she spoke, "Keep comin', boys." Erin ate the cake. "Oh yeah yeah, this is posion." Then she ate the pie. "It's definetly posioned alright." Erin eye widen, stick her tongue out like she was sick and passed out.

"So you were trying to posion me, eh?!" Br'er Fox yelled pulling Br'er Bear's nose with his fork and the fork stayed on Br'er Bear's nose like a pieced bone.

"You were trying to posion me, eh!" Br'er Bear yelled, putting pie on Br'er Fox.

Br'er Fox growled and pounced on Br'er Bear and there's another fight. Erin got up and said, "Say, can one of you two get me some chocolate milkshakes?"

Late at night, we hear Br'er Bear complaining.

"Br'er Fox, I'm hungry!" Br'er Bear complain.

"We're all hungry!" Br'er Fox said back.

Inside, Erin is still tied to the chair but happy. Br'er Fox is sleeping on the left while Br'er Bear slept on the right.

"Oh I'm not. I'm stuffed like a turkey." Erin said.

"Then stuff it, girly." Br'er Fox snapped at her from his bed. "We ain't slept in two days and I wanna get some shut eye."

Both Bre' Fox and Br'er Bear cover themselves up and fell asleep.

"Good idea." Erin told them, smirking another idea. "Of course it'd be a shame if someone or maybe even someone you trust try to steal me and get Br'er Rabbit while you were sleepin'."

Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear open one eye. They both got up and glared at each other. Erin held a Bedtime story book.

"Once upon time in the cabin in the snow two friends who didn't trust each other were trying to steal me to get Br'er Rabbit. So neither one of them to sleep 'cause neither one of them couldn't be trusted. The end."

"No way I'm falling asleep." Br'er Fox told Br'er Bear.

"You sayin' I steal the girl!" Br'er Bear slapped Br'er Fox's chin and eyed at him.

Br'er Fox pushed him and yelled, "I'm sayin' I'll make sure yah don't!"

"Just like ole times!" Br'er Bear chuckled.

They glared at each other ready to fight.

"Oh look boys don't start fighting again. And whatever you do don't use a skilt and a baseball bat."

Br'er Bear held the bat while Br'er Fox held a frying pan. The two started fighting off-screen as Erin cringe and watches.

It was a beautiful morning at the cabin but inside. Br'er Fox used tape to hold his eyes while Br'er Bear used two bats to hold his eyes as they stare at each other. Of course, their eyes were blood shot. The alarm went off as Erin woke up, yawning and messy hair.

Br'er Bear and Br'er Fox stared at Erin who is looking at them with a smile.

"You know something, you've been tricking us." Br'er Fox said, going to her. "You're trying to make a fool out of us."

"She is?" Br'er Bear asked.

"Yes she is. You little silly girl think your so smart." Br'er Fox said, shaking her shoulders. "See, this girl is tricking us like..."

"Hold on, why don't Br'er Bear try to knock my head clean off?" Erin suggested. "After all, it wasn't right of me to trick him."

Br'er Bear smiled, "See, why don't I just knock her head clean off? Just like ole' times!"

As Br'er Bear held his club at her Br'er Fox stop him.

"Hold on, you ain't killing her like that!" Br'er Fox said, pulling Erin out of her chair and holding both her arms. "She's mine. I had her first so you keep your hands off her!"

As they argue, Erin thinks for a bit for another idea. She smirks and glared at them evilly for an idea.

"Hold on, why not we settle this differently?" Erin asked.

Br'er Fox pulled her into his face.

"What? Is some kind trick again 'cause I ain't falling for it again?" Br'er Fox asked.

"Oh no, no, no. It's just I want to cosplay and go to my favorite place to cosplay with my friends." Erin explained as Br'er Bear listens. "And since you two don't let me have my one last chance to show it off, it'll break my heart."

Br'er Bear begins to cry while Br'er Fox slap his forehead.

"This must be a trick I know. I'm just gonna slice your head off right now!" Br'er Fox sliced his finger across Erin's neck.

Before he did Br'er Bear grabbed Erin and held her.

"Uh... what's a cosplay?" Br'er Bear asked.

"It's a mixture of wearing a costume and play. I have to do is dress up like a cartoon character and go to the my place to play." Erin explained.

"Now that girl is tryin'..." Br'er Bear closed Br'er Fox's mouth before he spoke again.

"Where is it?" Br'er Bear asked.

"I would but since we're not there and I don't have my costume. I guess we're gonna be bored." Erin said. "And I'm still tied up."

"Well, I'll untie yah." Br'er Bear said, about to untie Erin.

Br'er Fox pushed Br'er Bear away and takes Erin's arms.

"You get you big paws off of her. She's mine and I'm gonna do something with her!" Br'er Fox yelled, pulling Erin away. Br'er Fox puts her on the table and got out a butcher's knife. He was sharping it making Erin gulp. "You see I'm gonna chop her up and I'm gonna-"

He got cut when Br'er Bear grabbed his neck making drop the knife near Erin. She sweats like crazy but she used all her might to look at the boys.

"I wanna see Erin's cosplay place!" Br'er Bear snapped bearing his teeth.

Br'er Fox was eye widen. Erin smiles and starts laughing, her plan is working.

Later Erin threw a maid's outfit in the air and it fell on her as she pulls her arms out. She jumps into knee-high boots on her black pantyhose and puts on the frill on her head.

"Perfect, just like Venis." Erin smiled.

Later Erin is guiding them with a rope around her neck because Br'er Fox is making sure she doesn't escape. Br'er Bear is holding Br'er Fox's tail while he holds Erin's rope end. They were in front of Team AToons building.

"Team AToons? Something don't seem right to me." Br'er Fox said.

"Wait a minute, I know what she's up to." Br'er Bear spoke up. "She's taking us to her friend she try to call earlier. That Teen Atoine guy is gonna help us catch Br'er Rabbit and have fun with her costume playin', right?"

Erin gasped but recovers, "Uh, yeah right. Come on."

Erin opens the door and Br'er Bear and Br'er Fox came in. But they gasped to see guns everywhere.

"This place is swarmin' with guns!" Br'er Fox gasped.

"What do we do, Br'er Fox, what do we do?" Br'er Bear asked.

"I better hide yah." Erin smiled. "Quick here in this broom closet."

The two animals went inside as Erin handed them clothes.

"Put these on so the hunters won't see yah." Erin said.

They took the close as Erin closes the door. Behind the door was Br'er Rabbit who uses the key to lock it.

"Good thing Team AToons installed a Bee room." Erin smiled.

"Oh my gosh girl, you outsmarted them that time." Br'er Rabbit chuckled.

Erin and Br'er Rabbit laughed as Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear were screaming because of the bees. Erin unlocks it and the two zoomed into a jail cell.

"My friend Teen Antoine will be right with yah." Erin told them. "For both my cosplay and your injuries."

Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear were staring at each other until they realize.

"Hey, Br'er Fox, I think Erin's pal is a hunter." Br'er Bear said.

"And I think we're in cages!" Br'er Fox yelled.

"This is all your fault!"

"No this is all YOUR fault!"

"Just like ole times!" Erin and Br'er Rabbit told the audience with thumbs up.


End file.
